Percy Jackson Isn't Here Anymore
by awesomelyevilphsycokid
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy with a new recruit. Percy Leaves and meets chaos. I know there are heaps of stories like this but just read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Percy Jackson Isn't Here Anymore**_

**Hey everybody it's me and my fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I wish I did. I do however own Thomas but I'll sell him to you for free. **

I was having an off day, first though I'll introduce myself if you don't know who I am. My name is Percy Jackson I'm 18 years old. Now I'll tell why I was having an off day. It all started two weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK**

I heard a knock on the door of my cabin. "Come in!" I yell. A beautiful grey eyed girl walks through my door, A.K.A my girlfriend (Annabeth). "Hey Babe" she says, "Hey," I reply, "why'd you wake me up so early its" I looked at the clock, "5 O'clock" I said, "5 O'clock!" I shouted, "I woke you up because Chiron wants to talk to us. Probably about a new camper." Annabeth went outside to wait.

I quickly got up and took a shower dried off and put on a pair of black jeans and a blue T-shirt. I slipped on my white sneakers and I walked out the door. "Let's go" I said and we set of for the Big House. When we walked into the Big House we see a boy about our age with Black hair, blue eyes, he looked quite muscly. " Who are you" he asked and I replied "I'm Percy Jackson" he wasn't looking at me though he was looking at, you guessed it, Annabeth and Annabeth was blushing but managed to reply "M-m-my name i-i-is An- Annabeth" she was stuttering. I was angry because she was my girlfriend. "My name is Thomas, nice to meet you Annabeth and Percy" He said trying to cover up for his lovestruckness. (A/N: lovestruckness is not a word I just couldn't find the right word there.) Chiron walked in just a second later. "Well I see you've acquainted yourselves" he said "Yes we have" I said rather coldly staring at Thomas who was checking out my girl. "Well Percy, Annabeth I called you two here today to discuss which one of you will train this son of Apollo how to use a sword" Chiron said gesturing towards Thomas who was now looking away from Annabeth, "Now which of you would like to date- I mean train him?" Chiron asked I got suspicious when he said date but I decided to let it go.

"I'd like to train him" said Annabeth, "Okay Annabeth you can start now by giving him a tour of the camp" Chiron replied, "Sure, come on Thomas let's go I'll give you a tour of camp" she replied, "sweet" Thomas says.

Soon after they leave I go back to my usual classes we had spent one hour in the big house.

**END FLASHBACK **

Now that I look back on it I wish I hadn't.

**So that's the first chapter what do you think review and tell me. If you flame I'm fine with that.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps I'm back with 2 chapters in one day**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJO or I'd have written another book.**

As I was saying, I was walking to the beach to meet Annabeth. I had a red velvet box in my jeans pocket; yes I was going to propose to Annabeth. When I got there Annabeth was waiting there with Thomas and guess what they were holding hands.

"Percy, good you're here. Percy I told you to meet me here so I could tell you that I'm breaking up with you" Annabeth said "What? WHY?" I yelled "Well I've been going out with Thomas for a while since I started training him. I just realized I liked him more than you. I'm sorry Percy, Bye." She answers "bye Annabeth" I say and I storm back to my cabin.

This was the last straw he'd taken all my friends this week by stealing their stuff and framing me and they believed him. All I had left was Annabeth but I just lost her.

1 Hour Later

I was packed and I'd learned the lyrics to my song the one that I was going to sing for the karaoke contest for the campfire. I was going to leave today.

I heard the conch horn and realised it was dinner already. I went to the mess hall sat down and willed for a cheeseburger and fries as well as a blue cherry coke. I then offered the fries to Poseidon. I sat down and ate the cheeseburger.

Once Dinner was over I headed to the Amphitheatre for the contest I was first so I was on stage before everyone arrived. When everyone was their I started by saying "This song is to my double crossing ex-girlfriend Annabeth and her new boyfriend Thomas.

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity

To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment

Would you capture it or just let it slip?

Yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti

He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,

but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,

the whole crowd goes so loud

He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out

He's choking how, everybody's joking now

The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!

Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity

Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked

He's so mad, but he won't give up that

Easy, no

He won't have it , he knows his whole back's to these ropes

It don't matter, he's dope

He knows that, but he's broke

He's so stagnant he knows

When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's

Back to the lab again, yo

This whole rhapsody

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

[Hook:]

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo

(You better)

The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping

This world is mine for the taking

Make me king, as we move toward a new world order

A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem

It only grows harder, only grows hotter

He blows us all over these hoes is all on him

Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter

Lonely roads, God only knows

He's grown farther from home, he's no father

He goes home and barely knows his own daughter

But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water

His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product

They moved on to the next schmoe who flows

He nose dove and sold nada

So the soap opera is told and unfolds

I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on

Da da dum da dum da da

[Hook]

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage

Tear this motherfucking roof off like 2 dogs caged

I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed

I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage

But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher

Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper

All the pain inside amplified by the fact

That I can't get by with my 9 to 5

And I can't provide the right type of life for my family

Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers

And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life

And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder

Trying to feed and water my seed, plus

Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna

Baby mama drama's screaming on and

Too much for me to wanna

Stay in one spot, another day of monotony

Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail

I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot

Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not

Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go

I cannot grow old in Salem's lot

So here I go it's my shot.

Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

[Hook]

You can do anything you set your mind to, man

"FUCK YOU ANNABETH" I shouted and dropped the mic and walked down the steps of the stage and back to my cabin. I got my stuff and walked to half-blood hill. Petted Peleus and walked away.

**Question of the day: What was the name of the song Percy sang **

**Hint: It's quite old**

**Thanks for reading and a review will make my day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the third chapter I'm going to add something that was meant to be in chapter 2.**

**Anyways the first person to get the question right was SonOfApolloAsian but time is fine was close but didn't tell me the name of the song. So anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and you know it!**

Before I'd taken 2 paces forward I remembered that I had attached a note to the engagement ring that said:

_To Annabeth_

_The love of my life, my hopeful future wife but you broke my heart, you cracked it in half, this wasn't meant to happen, you were mine and I was yours. I'm leaving this in memory of what you did to me, bye everyone, I hate you all and I'll be back. Don't look for me and don't even talk to my mom. SCREW ALL OF YOU._

I put the ring box next to Peleus and told him to make sure that the campers found it.

I walked away this time more than 2 paces. I'd decided I couldn't go to my mom's they would find me there so… I got it I was taking Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary; I did my best taxi cab whistle and a few seconds later Blackjack was standing in front of me. I told him to go get Mrs O'Leary; they'd become pretty close over the years, and bring her here. He then flew off and a few minutes later came back with Mrs O'Leary right behind him. When she got here I petted her and she gave me a big lick, yeah she'd stopped jumping on people, then I told Blackjack that we were leaving camp for a long time. He then told Mrs O'Leary; as I said they'd become closer over the years and could now communicate with one another. I decided that the first priority right now was to get…. you guessed it Doughnuts. So we took off to the nearest Krispy Kreme. When we got there we got some chocolate covered doughnuts and we practically drank them so we got more. Once we were done we went into the forest. After The Titan War I built safe houses all around the country, they were underground and connected by tunnels and had all the necessities and only I knew about them and they were huge. So huge in fact that they could have three Mrs O'Leary's in there. When we got there we all climbed down the tunnel. Blackjack made is way to a stable that I'd constructed so he would be comfortable. Mrs O'Leary made her way to huge doggy bed that I'd had made just for her, it could be transformed into a tiny bed so that we could take it around everywhere. I found a fridge enchanted by Hephaestus so it wouldn't run out of power and didn't need electricity. I scrounged around inside and found some cherry cokes and a few beers. I settled for the cherry coke.

2 Weeks later

We were now all the way Florida walking through a forest when we were attacked by a group of hydras they were all sliced in half from behind and turned to dust. When the dust subsided there was a man who looked around 21 standing there in complete black and his eyes looked like the universe was inside them. "Who are you?" I asked "I am Chaos, creator of all that is and was." He replies and I bow to him "Why did you help Chaos?" I asked him, I was just full of questions " well Percy" he replies, " I helped you because I need to ask something of you and your companions" "well what is it?" I ask, he chuckles and replies in a serious tone "Perseus I have decided that this job has gotten old and I want to take a break so I need to find an heir to take my place when I retire, I have chosen you but don't worry I'll be there to help you and train you as well as answer your questions, even after I retire. What do you say Perseus yes or no?" "Yes" I reply, "Can we start training now?" "You're an eager one aren't you? Yes, yes we can start training now." Chaos then flashed us to his... spaceship? "You have a spaceship?" I ask "Yes" He replies, "Only as a training ground and place to live. I travel in it too why?" "well, it's just that they haven't invented spaceships yet" I reply he laughs and keeps walking until we get to a Zen garden "why are we here?" I ask "we are here to help control your ADHD and channel it extra during a fight" he replies. We then meditate for a few hours until I can stay still and concentrate for a while. He then trains me to use a sniper rifle on some special training dummies in buildings far away, I hit all the targets in the head, then he teaches me to use a number of different guns and I pass. We work out for the rest of the day. My pets are also working out running around ripping dummies apart.

The next day I wake up and head towards the mess hall which is piled with food like a buffet and there are blue pancakes there, so I grab some of those and head to a table to eat. After breakfast I meet Chaos outside and he says "Perseus It is time. Are you ready?" "Yes" I reply.

Chaos then puts his hands on either side of my head and says "Perseus Jackson son of the sea, heir to my throne, I offer you my powers for all eternity, do you accept" his eyes are pitch black and he looks possessed "Yes" I reply and feel power flow through my body I feel like passing out but I was ready and all the training in the Zen garden was helping. After that was done Chaos sat down and said "Perseus now you should make your pets immortal. All you have to do is wave your hand over them and will them to be immortal." So I called Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary and did that.

**The chapter's done finally. Wow my hands hurt. A bit boring but I'm just rushing through this chapter because he needs to go back to camp.**

**Question. What is the name of the stick figure in my profile picture**

**Hint: he's from a game**

**If one of you gets this right I'll put up a new chapter the next day.**

**Please review because otherwise I'll die in vain! Maybe! Probably! No I won't!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the wait. My parents said I couldn't use my laptop for a while cause I was always using my laptop.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO.

I was wondering now why it was so easy to make my companions immortal.

As if he'd read my mind chaos answered "Because you are the most powerful man in the universe and making someone immortal is a minor thing. To you of course."

"Oh" I replied

"now follow me Percy" Chaos said

so I oblige and he takes me to a room that looks like the simulation of a clearing in a forest. In the middle is a huge nest with a huge egg in it.

"That Perseus will be your newest companion"Chaos states

"What? An egg?"I ask

"Not just any egg a dragon egg the last of its kind" Chaos replies

"What about Peleus?" I ask

"Peleus isn't a dragon, he is the dragons closest relative a drago." Chaos replies

" So when will it hatch?" I ask

"As soon as you touch it it will hatch and start ageing to around the same age as you" Chaos replied patiently. So I walked up to it and touched it. It glowed a bluish colour and hatched and started growing rapidly till it was 10 metres tall and 9 long. It had blue scales and looked strong enough to carry me. I then heard a voice in my head.

"Master I have been waiting for you" said dragon and bowed.

I turned to chaos and said "Now what?"

"Well now you get aquainted and learn to fly and here's the saddle" Chaos said and threw me a little leather saddle that could hold all my weapons.

3 hours later

I was tired but i'd finally mastered how to fly so all I had to do was think what to do and he'd do it but I had to start off with taps of my feet. I'd decided to name him Bane for some reason but we both agreed. Now I got of his back and let him get aquainted with Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary. I went to talk to Chaos. When I got there

I asked "So Chaos what else do I need"

"Well I got you the exact out fit from the assassins creed games since your going to call yourself Connor" he replies

"How did you know I wanted to be called Connor and be dressed like an assassin" I ask

"I can read your mind remember" Chaos replies

"Oh yeah alright. So whats my first assignment" I ask

"Uhh... well you have to go back to camp and help them with their upcoming war and you have to reveal your identity at the camp fire on your second day so they trust you." He replied

"Ok but i'm taking all my companions but can you give me my weapons so I can leave now?" I ask

"Sure" He replies. He gets up and takes me to the armoury when we get there I see a black sword with a green aura that looks exactly like riptide

and I say "Is that riptide"

"Why yes, yes it" Chaos replies

"But I have riptide in my pocket" I pull it out and uncap it

"Excellent that's the first aspect of riptide and that is the second aspect that I have. If we merge them you will have the most powerful sword." He says and brings the black riptide and pushes it against my riptide and then they merged. Riptide transforms into the black one but with half of it celestial bronze like backbiter.

"Sick!" I exclaim

"Yes it is" chaos agrees

"So I'll grab my AK-74m and a sniper rifle and my .44 scoped and I'll be off." I say

"yes" Chaos agrees again.

30 minutes later

I was ready and standing on the launch pad with my companions, ready to go to camp half-blood.

Did I mention Mrs O'Leary can fly now and my dragon can control the water like me. After we said bye to chaos we took of me on Bane.

Not too long afterwards we are breaking through the atmosphere and headed to camp. I could see it getting bigger by the second.

When we arrived everyone was like "WHAT THE FUCK! THE MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING" and started shooting at us but then we landed in the middle of the camp.

"WE COME IN PEACE WE ARE NOT MONSTERS" I yelled

Annabeth Pov (didn't expect that shit did you)

I was walking around camp with Thomas giving some kid a tour when out of nowhere a dragon, hellhound, pegasus and a person appeared flying. Everyone was like "WHAT THE FUCK! THE MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING" and started shooting at them, 'till they landed in the middle of the camp and the guy yell that they weren't monsters and came in peace. So this must be the ally the Olympians were talking about that was taking Chaos's place. HAHA he looked like a regular person he wouldn't stand a chance against my Thomas. Everyone was gathering around them when Chiron comes out and tells everyone to get back to their cabins except the cabin leaders. Chiron called the cabin leaders to a meating along with the mysterious man.

Back to Percy Pov

Camp hadn't changed a bit. Everyone started gathering around us until Chiron came out and told everyone to go back to their cabins except the cabin leaders. He called us to a meeting.

When we got to the meeting everyone sat down except me but then I decided to sit in my old spot and everyone stared at me. When Chiron came in he said "What is your name"

so I replied "Connor" Connor looked pleased

"But thats not my real name" I said again

"What's your real name" Chiron asked

"I'll tell everyone at the campfire but everyone knows me" I reply

"Well why are you here?" Annabeth asks this time

"To save you Assholes" I reply

"How dare you. Your not nearly as powerful as anyone says" She says

"Au Contraire. I am I'm the heir to Chaos's throne and I already have all his powers and so are my companions they are immortal." I reply

"Your Dragon?" Chiron asks

"Yes, he's immortal and more powerful than Peleus who is only a drago, the closest relative to the dragon, mine is only eighteen years old. His name is Bane for he is the Bane of a god or monsters existence." I reply

"Alright then shall we talk strategy then" Chiron asks

"Of course" I reply and then Annabeth unwraps a map.

"so we should all stay here and prepare the camp for a war but we can send small groups of campers to scout out their camps. If possible we could also get the hunters and apollo to attack from above"

"Or I could attack from above with your best trained campers on pegasi." I say

"But we can't put you in danger your our most valuable asset" She replies

"So I could snipe with my sniper rifle from a tree." I say

"But its too far" She replies

"No its not I past my sniper rifle test with flying colours" I say

"Fine" she replies. Then the conch shell sounds and we all head to the mess hall to eat. I dont really feel like eating so I just sat there. Once dinner was over we went to the ampitheater for the camp fire. I went up to the front. Once everyone was there I started "Now you all know that i'm the heir to the throne of Chaos and that seemingly my name is Connor. I've been told to tell you who I am but instead of just telling you, you have to guess. My first clue is that I used to be a cabin leader here.

"LUKE" someone shouted

"No. my second clue is that I was betrayed by all of you" I say

Everyone starts shouting random names but among the mess of words someone says "PERCY JACKSON"

"EVERYONE QUIET." everyone quieted down "who said Percy Jackson?"

"I did" said Annabeth

"Well I never thought you'd be the one to remember me but yes my name is Percy Jackson"

with that I took of my hood and showed them my face.

Everyone started saying look its Percy Jackson. I quieted them down and said

"What you don't understand is that when I left I was a former shell of myself you left me brokenhearted Annabeth. I'm a shell without a nut. That's why"

"PERCY JACKSON ISN"T HERE ANYMORE"

That's the end of the chapter guys. How'd you like it please review and I also want you to tell me whether I should give percy a girlfriend or will he get back together with Annabeth. Plz review.


End file.
